


Got a Bug From You Girl, and I [Don't] Need a Cure

by Inspiray



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, brief mention of Bucky's time as Winter Soldier, medical setting, no non/dub-con, non-graphic vaccination/injections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiray/pseuds/Inspiray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For SmutSwap 2016.</p><p>Steve is due for some vaccinations. Unfortunately regular vaccines don't work thanks to Erskine's serum. So Helen Cho and Bruce get together and make some that will work on super-soldiers. Side Effects may include: iching, redness, or swelling at the injection site; sore muscles; and in some cases extreme sexual arousal.</p><p>Yes. This is a sex pollen story, but with medication instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Medical Disclaimer: I made this all up, do not take it as actual medical advice. Get vaccinated so we can keep everyone healthy (especially those who can't get vaccinated for health reasons.). 
> 
> There will be much hand-waving on the medical science/biology side of things. Its smut. Just go with it. 
> 
> For thesleepingsatellite. There will be ~2 more chapters up soon. I hope you like it!

There were plenty of good things about Erskine’s serum. Lungs and a heart that actually worked properly, enhanced memory (so much easier to remember details for art projects), super hearing, increased healing factor...the list went on and on. There were some downsides too; namely the increased metabolism. It was fucking annoying to burn through food in half the normal time, and alcohol no longer had the same relaxing effect. But the worst part, Steve thought, was medication rarely worked on him. On off chance it actually took effect, he usually burned through it so fast it wasn’t worth a potential overdose to keep it working. 

While Steve, and by extension Bucky, largely didn’t get sick, they still had to stay up to date on recommended travel vaccines. Just one of the perks of the job. 

Or at least that’s what Dr. Banner was saying. “It’s been longer than is recommended since your last booster shots,” he explained. Bruce flipped back and forth between two pages of Steve’s rather extensive medical file. The hard copies had gone down with the Triskelion, but the S.H.E.I.L.D. data dump made it easy for Bruce to obtain a comprehensive report without a rigorous physical exam. 

“Especially,” he continued. “Since your job seems to be taking you all over the world these days. You said something about spending time in Wakanda? You’ll definitely need a few extras, just to be on the safe side.”

“On the safe side of what?” Steve asked, frowning. “I thought the whole ‘disease ridden’ thing was a byproduct of racism. Besides, I was fine last time.”

“True,” said Bruce. He had a small smile on his face. “But that isn’t why you’ll need the vaccines. There’s a possibility that you could pick up something minor, but still annoying. Diseases have evolved, and if a different strain of the flu is more prominent there that you haven’t been vaccinated for, we could be looking at a super-human cold.”

“Good,” Bucky snorted from the other side of the room. He was leaning against the half open window, cigarette in hand. “Don’t let him fool you, ever since he got big Steve’s been a baby about being sick.”

“I do not!” Steve protested. 

“Yeah you do,” Bucky shot back before leaning to the window and exhaling a stream of smoke. “When you were sick all the time you didn’t whine half as much you do now.” He kept the smug smile, even around the next inhale. 

“Well if I need the vaccinations, that means he does too, right?” Steve asked, turning back to face Banner. 

Bruce picked up another packet of documents and looked back and forth between Steve’s file and it. “Actually…” he began slowly. “Sergeant Barnes is up to date on all of the WHO recommended vaccinations for international travel.” He looked up and squinted at Bucky.

“The only good thing about Hydra was the preventative healthcare,” Bucky said. He stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray on the ledge and exhaled the last remnants of smoke before making his way across the room. “A sick asset is a useless asset.”

Bruce looked increasingly uncomfortable as Bucky plopped down on the stool next to Steve’s. 

“It’s ok doc,” Bucky drawled. His mouth quirked in a small smile was genuine, if a bit sad. “You don’t have to beat around the bush for my sake. I’ve read my files front to back.”

“Well then…” Bruce looked down at Steve’s vaccination records once more. “There are a few boosters you need...Tony should have information on those somewhere. I’m sure Howard would have kept copies just in case. As for the entirely new vaccinations, I’m not too sure.” Bruce hummed under his breath as he squinted at the records. “Give me a few days to get with Tony and Dr. Cho on this. We’ll have to modify it so it can actually survive more than two seconds against your immune system.”

On the way back to their floor, Bucky didn’t bother to act like he wasn’t amused. 

“Do you have any idea how many fucking needles I’ve been stuck with since I woke up?” Steve snapped as they waited for the elevator. “I’m glad modern medicine has made advances, don’t get me wrong, but no one thought to let me know I wasn’t up to date? What about herd immunity?!”

He ranted all the way up to the 82nd floor and was still going strong when Bucky flopped down on the couch in the living room. 

“Why didn’t you just look for yourself?” Bucky asked when Steve paused for a breath. 

That made Steve stutter and frown at the carpet. “I didn’t find out until after the data dump that they were keeping parts of my medical file from me. Not sure if it was on Fury’s orders or Pierces. I mean, I looked at what they gave me but I didn’t think to suspect they had any reason to lie about my medical history.”

Bucky was silent for a moment as he looked at Steve. Steve was genuinely embarrassed about it. That combined with the guilt that was creeping into his face made Bucky’s stomach churn. “Hey, I didn’t have my full medical file either. It’s just luck that they thought it would be smart to keep me up to date. And I don’t think a few missed boosters and shots for international travel are going to turn you into some Typhoid Mary.”

After a moment Steve looked up, hesitant. It was the same look he had whenever he was trying to figure out if it really was his fault that a mission had gone south, or if Tony was being an ass when they sniped at each other.

Bucky sighed. “Come here.”

Steve relented and went over to sit on the couch next to him. When Steve sat with a cushion between them, Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist and hauled him closer. 

“Don’t let it bother you,” Bucky said, tapping the fingers of his metal hand idly against Steve’s hip. “In a few days you can go see Banner and Cho and Stark and get pricked with all the vaccines your little heart desires. Until then, stop worrying.”

Steve didn’t seem entirely convinced. But he dropped the issue for the time being and that night when they went to bed it seemed he had forgotten about it completely. 

~*~

Four days later Steve was back in Bruce’s lab. This time, however, he was sitting in a chair as Bruce and Dr. Cho discussed how they’d altered the vaccinations. Most of it went over Steve’s head- Bucky was the science nerd, not him- but he got the gist. Basically they had added a short term immunosuppression and fiddled with the suspension fluid to make the DNA more likely to survive long enough for his body to catalogue it. 

“We followed Howard’s methods as much as we could,” Dr. Cho said. As she talked, she swiped the patch of skin on Steve’s arm with disinfectant. But anything with DNA that was too different we had to start from scratch. Dr. Banner was quite helpful.”

“I’m not really a pathogen expert,” Bruce deflected. “Dr. Cho did most of the work.”

Dr. Cho rolled her eyes and shook her head when Bruce wasn’t looking. 

“How many magic potions are you gonna shoot him up with?” Bucky asked, sounding wary. He’d come along and was back at his post leaning on the window ledge. The procedure itself, as well as the preparation made him nervous and he was smoking like a chimney. The latex and smell of antiseptics didn’t help, nor the way Steve was holding out his left arm. (“Gotta do your non-dominant side,” Bruce apologized. “Sometimes the muscles around the injection site can get really sore and I don’t wanna be responsible for taking you out of commission if something comes up.”)

“Just the boosters,” Bruce said. “Then if there aren’t any problems and it sticks after a few days, we’ll do the rest.”

Bucky frowned and chewed on his cigarette filter. But, he said nothing. 

Apparently Steve remembered enough of his pre-serum hospital stints that he was on autopilot. The muscles in his arm relaxed and there was no problem finding the thickest spot of fatty tissue for injection. He didn’t so much as flinch when Dr. Cho administered each vaccination, and accepted the Iron Man band-aid after she threw away the syringes. 

“If you don’t have an immediate allergic reaction, chances are you’ll be ok,” Dr. Cho told him. They kept Steve and Bucky just long enough to add the boosters to Steve’s medical file and make sure he didn’t turn purple. 

“Call me if you have any problems!” Bruce called over his shoulder from the desk. He was looking at some other mess of paper with Dr. Cho and they both appeared very serious about it. 

When they made it back up to their floor, Bucky beelined for the balcony, half-empty pack of cigarettes in his hand. Steve let him go and instead sat down on the couch with his tablet. Sam had introduced him to ebooks shortly after the S.H.E.I.L.D. fiasco (“You don’t have to worry about where to put them all.”) and Steve hadn’t looked back. Between the Nook and Kindle apps he’d downloaded, there were enough books to get him through the rest of the year at least. (A downside of the increased cognition: Steve flew through books and re-reading them when he could remember almost every detail was excruciating.)

As Steve flipped through an analysis of Da Vinci's early art and invention sketches, he relaxed. The world was safe, he was about to go on some neat business trips to non-Arctic locales, and Bucky was just a short walk away on the balcony. He would come in eventually, when he either wanted human comfort or was feeling better. But it was a hell of a lot better than “somewhere on planet Earth, I think”. 

Just when he’d gotten comfortable, something started pulling his mind elsewhere. His skin prickled and goosebumps popped up on his arms. Steve didn’t think much of it at first. He was starting on the anatomy drawings, Da Vinci's contributions to early modern medicine, when Bucky plopped down on the couch next to him.

“So that’s what you look at when I’m not around.” Bucky didn’t quite sound like himself. It was more bravado than actual teasing, but meant he was feeling better. 

“N-no,” Steve spluttered, indignantly. He hastily flipped the page from the study of a nude youth to the much worse close up, anatomically correct, and extremely detailed view of a penis and testicles. 

“Damn,” Bucky whistled. So close, it made Steve’s blood run hot. “Got any more of those.”

Steve didn’t reply but made a point of pulling up the authors’ annotation comments and reading them thoroughly. Or at least he pretended to. The next page wasn’t quite as up close, but it was a nude woman reclining on the outlines of a chair. 

“Hmmm.” Bucky leaned in closer, nudging Steve’s jaw with his nose. “What were you saying?”

Usually Steve would bump Bucky with his shoulder or something like that. That was what they’d done before the ice, and it had re-developed naturally after. 

Instead, heat flared between his thighs and two second later the tablet was on the side table while Steve yanked Bucky on top of him. 

“Jeeze Stevie,” Bucky said between kisses. He shifted around until he was resting on his knees and his metal elbow. The other hand he threaded in Steve’s hair. 

Meanwhile, Steve chose to ignore the comment (for the moment at least) by running one hand up the back of Bucky’s shirt. It was like a switch had flipped, and suddenly all he wanted was for them both to be naked while they made out on the couch. Bucky nipped at his bottom lip, and Steve’s hips jolted up, pushing them together. 

“Hey there,” Bucky murmured, pressing kisses here and there on his jaw. He shifted minutely and ground down, rutting his bulge against Steve’s. “I can get on board with that.”

It wasn’t what Steve wanted exactly. He wanted Bucky to strip and kiss him all over. Or they could do it the other way and Steve could blow him. At this point though, as long as there was some bumping of uglies going on, Steve really didn’t care. 

To get better leverage, Steve hitched his legs up and wrapped his thighs around Bucky’s hips. The angle was better; it took Bucky’s weight easier too. As they ground against each other, a wet spot started forming on Steve’s briefs. It felt like every nerve was on fire; like he would fucking die if he stopped humping Bucky for even a second. God, it was like being sixteen and horny all over again; making out on Steve’s couch while his Ma was at work and having no clue what exactly two fellas could do together.

The thought of it made Steve even hotter. He remembered being pressed down under Bucky’s body, his hot thick cock rutting against Steve’s lower belly and down between his thighs. The amount of self control and practice it took Steve not to just blow his load two minutes in had been insane. 

Steve tightened his legs around Bucky, trying to line them up perfectly so Bucky’s zipper ground up next to his in a heightened mix of pleasure-pain. 

“Fuck, Stevie. Just….fuck!” Above him Bucky had scooted his hips up, wedging himself even tighter between Steve’s thighs. Steve chanced a look down and whined deep in his throat at what he saw. The front of Bucky’s jeans had an obscene bulge that took up most of the slack on the waistband. Because of the thicker fabric, it wasn’t flopping around like it had back before. Instead it looked like it was being held back, despite valiant effort. 

Steve wanted to undo the zipper. He wanted to pull the tab down with his teeth so he could put his face in Bucky’s groin that much faster. Wanted to bury his face in the wiry hair that trailed down from Bucky’s belly all the way to his inner thighs. Most of all, Steve wanted to get Bucky’s dick in his mouth. 

He fucking loved sucking Bucky’s cock. Despite all of his bravado, Steve would get down on his knees in a second if Bucky told him to. It only ever happened when they were alone, and Steve wanted to keep it that way. But the idea that Bucky knew Steve would do whatever he asked; that made him squirm. 

“You feeling good sweetheart?” Bucky asked. His stubble scraped along Steve’s skin as he left hard, sucking kisses along Steve’s jaw and neck. It felt incredible. It made his blood pound even harder. Made him sweat along his back and under his arms and think of the redness that Bucky’s beard would leave in his wake. 

Steve nodded, trying to gasp out an affirmative answer. He must have succeeded, because Bucky didn’t stop moving against him. 

The couch was cramped and barely wide enough and the chance that they’d get interrupted was higher than the bedroom. But Steve was so desperate for the pleasure, he didn’t care. All he wanted was the feeling of Bucky grinding on him while they made out. 

Then everything tightened. Steve’s toes started to curl and Bucky tried to push up against him even more. Steve felt the blood rush to his face and his hips sped up of their own accord. He pushed impossibly harder against Bucky, seeking out the delicious friction.

The, every muscle froze. Steve held his breath for a moment, trying to keep on top of everything, before it all crashed down.

Even though it was technically their living space, Steve still tried to muffle his half moan/half scream in Bucky’s shoulder. Pleasure surged from his core. It stiffened him completely for a moment as he panted through his orgasm. As the pleasure trailed off, Steve raised up and tried to keep grinding on Bucky, trying to come again and again like a girl. 

Instead of pleasure, Steve was met with the uncomfortable rawness of having your shorts full of come. The head of his dick almost hurt when he rubbed it against the Y-front seam. Steve hissed under his breath and jerked his hips away. 

Bucky tried to keep going. He pressed his mouth to Steve's and tried to keep grinding down on him. The noise of pain Steve made him pause long enough for Steve to shift over and guide Bucky’s dick to the indent of his hipbone where it met the leg. A few more humps and Bucky gasped as he came. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent scream as his body twitched minutely. 

Steve watched, feeling just a little smug that he was the one to draw that reaction out of Bucky. Even years later, he still had it. 

“Fuck,” Bucky gasped, leaning over and breathing hard against the cushion next to Steve’s face. “Christ that felt good. A-plus buddy.”

In response Steve smiled and lightly pinched Bucky’s right arm. 

“You said you were looking at Da Vinci? What else did he make that can get you all worked up like that?” Bucky sat up slowly, grinning. “Cause I’m pretty sure I owe him.”

“It wasn’t that,” Steve protested. He thought about shoving Bucky off the couch, but didn’t want to move . “I just...felt like it is all.”

“Well,” said Bucky, leaning forward again. “Whatever it was, that felt amazing.”

They sat there for a few minutes longer catching their breath. Bucky smelled like cigarettes in a good way, and his hair was damp from sweat around the temples. The bun he’d tied his hair in was half undone, and his lips were red and swollen. 

Steve shifted and was suddenly made aware that he did, indeed, come in his pants like a teenager who just discovered his dick. The come was cooling rapidly and sticking in uncomfortable ways against his skin and clothes. 

“Shower?” Steve asked. Bucky blanched as he moved a little bit. 

“Yeah, definitely a shower and a change,” Bucky agreed. Carefully, he got up off the couch; unfolding his legs and un-cramping his spine. 

And like that, the intense horniness Steve had felt was gone as quickly as it came. Neither of them thought anything of it. They were in their twenties and had a couple of decades to catch up on; that was all it was. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is looking like its going to be more around 4-ish chapters? I have it all planned out and 75% written, its just seeing how to best break it up. 
> 
> Also, I went back and changed some (very minor) things in the first chapter. I started working on this the same week it became crunch time for school, and didn't have enough brainpower beyond "is it english?" to catch the typos etc. No major scene changes, just a line change or two wording-wise and fixed misspelled words. 
> 
> As usual, we're hand waving medical stuff here. Always get vaccinated, blah, blah, blah.

It was nearly two weeks before Steve was called down for a second round of shots. Bucky was out with Natasha doing a recon mission over in New Jersey, so Steve went alone. (Steve was glad Bucky was getting back out there, but New Jersey? Really?)

Bruce and Dr. Cho questioned him about any potential side effects from the last round. Did he feel any unusual fatigue? Soreness, swelling, headaches, nausea? Loss of appetite? It felt like the Spanish Inquisition before they were satisfied. 

“These are going to be the more basic viruses,” Dr. Cho explained. She was busy measuring the correct dosages into their respective syringes. This time it was Bruce who rolled up Steve’s shirt sleeve and swabbed him with iodine. “Things that the medical community has had a handle on for a while. Relatively speaking.” 

“Like malaria,” Bruce put in. He looked a bit like Fury had when Hulk took a detour through a china shop downtown. “Always ask for a malaria vaccine. Two even, if you can.”

“I think captain Rogers will be fine,” Dr. Cho said skeptically. “Mosquitoes are not overly numerous in Wakanda until later summer. And I’m sure they sell bugspray. Moving along…”

She administered two shots in quick succession, and Steve was on his merry way to lunch at the NYC VA with Sam. 

As usual, Sam’s desk was covered in a mess of files, fliers, and neon sticky notes. Displayed on the wall behind were his undergrad degree, several merits from his pararescue training, and his counseling certificates. Interspersed were various pictures of friends and family. 

“So,” began Sam, leaning back in his chair. He glared down at his lunch and stabbed his fork in it with more force than strictly necessary. “I’ve had the joy of argueing with not one, but two Tricare reps this morning about the same damn issue. How’s your day been?”

“I got stabbed with more needles today,” Steve offered up. 

Sam looked thoughtful as he chewed. “I think we’re both having shitty days in that case. What’s with the needles? Getting the Constitution tattooed on your ass so you can tell Fox to kiss it again? Because I need to be there when you do.”

“International travel vaccines for when we go to Wakanda next month.”

“Shiiiit,” Sam groaned. “I’ve gotta get mine too. And I think WHO just added some. This means I’ve gotta argue with Tricare again too. Fuck.” He stabbed at his lunch with renewed vengeance. 

Steve chose not to mention Bruce’s malaria recommendation at that moment. “Bucky and I made through the first two seasons of Parks and Rec last week.”

At that Sam visibly perked. They discussed the goings on of P&R for the rest of the hour, before heading downstairs. Steve didn’t leave until after he helped Sam set up one of the rooms for the young veterans group that afternoon. 

On the Subway back, Steve relaxed a little bit. So far he’s had a good day. There were still times when that seemed like an impossible struggle, like a bully he just couldn’t take in a fight. But it was getting easier with time. 

Back at the Tower, Natasha and Bucky were still out in jersey. Steve had the floor to himself for the time being and made a beeline to the spare bedroom they used as an art studio/ Bucky’s cat-nap spot. Whenever Steve had had downtime lately, he spent it working on a painting of Coney Island to hang in the hallway. It was at the point where the paint needed to cure for a few days, but his work area was a mess. 

Five minutes in Steve changed into a pair of worn-out sweats and an old t-shirt. Twice he’d gone to move something only to find wet oil paint on it that looked dry. He wiped down everything as best he could, quickly turning the rag into a mess of spirits and smeared colors.

Steve was digging in the linen closet for more cleaning rags when he heard the jingle of keys and the turn of the lock. Abandoning the search, he greeted Bucky in the entryway. “How’d it go?”

Bucky glanced at him but didn’t reply until he’d pulled both boots off. “Aside from the fact I was in fucking New Jersey, not too bad.” Next came off the tac belt and the thigh holster. Once was unarmed, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and drew him into a firm hug. 

Bucky swapped between two uniform jackets, depending on the mission and when they’d last done laundry. One had a number of straps and zippers across the front, while the other was smooth kevlar. Today it was the first one. When Steve shifted the fastening of one of the straps caught his t shirt just so, and pinched his skin. 

It hurt, and not in a good way. Steve let go of the hug and tried to work his hand between his chest and Bucky’s jacket. His fumbled the leather and metal, trying to unhook the fabric of his shirt. After a moment he succeeded, and left his hand on Bucky’s chest just in case. 

“Can you repeat that?” Steve asked, as Bucky trailed off. 

“Were you ignoring me the whole time?”

“No!” Steve flushed. “I got caught on you. My shirt, I mean. My shirt got caught.”

Bucky leered. “You know, Barton was calling it my bondage uniform.”

Steve rolled his eyes and made to take a step backwards. Watching his body language, Bucky followed and twisted so he was pinning Steve against the wall of the front room. The way he pressed up against Steve was mostly non-threatening; there was none of the Winter Soldier in his movements or posture. A lazy grin curled around the edges of Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky’s man-handling him made Steve’s pulse quicken. His back was up against the wall and in a way, he was at Bucky’s mercy entirely. Unconsciously Steve shifted his shoulders, making his chest rub against the front of Bucky’s jacket again. 

Through the thin, worn cotton of his t-shirt Steve could feel the edge of the straps; the roughness of their edges and little metal brads here and there that held them in place. Steve’s heart pounded and his blood ran hot as he did it again. When he didn’t come up with a retort, Bucky caught on.

“You like the jacket, sweetheart?” Bucky lowered his voice to a rough whisper and leaned in close. His breath was hot on the side of Steve’s neck. Made him shiver. “Like me all dressed up in leather and pushin’ you around?”

Steve gasped a “yes” as he nodded his head. 

“God, you can’t stop rubbing yourself all over me,” Bucky continued. This time he was the one who pressed forward. Here and there the zippers caught the fabric just so; just enough to scrape at the skin of Steve’s chest. The movement made Steve’s breath hitch, made him jerk as it scraped over one of his nipples. Fuck, he wanted more.

“Bucky,” Steve breathed. He wasn’t sure what else to say, wasn’t quite sure where Bucky was going with it, other than his fascination with Steve’s chest. 

Bucky took his mouth in another kiss. They got deeper and hotter with each press of lips or flash of teeth. All the while, Bucky made sure to move against Steve, roughing up the thin tshirt as well as the skin underneath. 

The angle was a little awkward, though. When it got to be a problem, Bucky tugged Steve with him down the hallway to the bedroom. There, Steve scrambled to press up against the front of Bucky’s jacket again. His nipples caught on the fabric. Scraped over rough seams. 

“Is it your tits?” Bucky asked, teasing. He knew what it was, but wanted to make Steve say it; make him beg for it. 

“Yeah.” He admitted in a hot rush of words. 

“Whaddya want me to do about it? Hmmm?”

Steve’s grip tightened on Bucky’s shoulders, fingers digging in ever so slightly. “I-I, I want you to touch me.”

“Touch you where?”

“My chest.” 

Bucky slid his metal hand up Steve’s belly. The abdominal muscles twitched under the pressure plates, and when he rested the tips of his fingers on Steve’s chest, goosebumps started breaking out along the skin.

“You mean right there?” Bucky asked, stroking along the sternum. Steve shook his head, face reddening. “Tell me, then.”

Steve took Bucky’s wrist and moved his hands until they were on his nipples. “Here,” he said in a breathy voice. 

Bucky lightly stroked his fingertips over the little nubs. It was just enough for the sensation to register, but not enough for it to do anything but tease. 

When Steve’s breathing turned into small gasps, Bucky told him “Go sit on the bed.”

As Steve scrambled to obey, Bucky stripped of majority of his tac gear. It was a little dirty and definitely not the most comfortable thing to wear in bed.

Bucky sat on the bed next to Steve and tugged him into his lap so they were sitting face to face. The front of Steve’s sweats were tented out; he’d gone from half mast in the living room to full speed the second Bucky started talking dirty. Bucky wrapped both of his hands lightly around Steve’s rib cage. His fingers fit over Steve’s nipples perfectly and when Bucky rubbed them through the fabric, Steve moaned and squirmed in his lap. 

It was so fucking hot, the way his baby lost it when Bucky played with his nipples. When he’d roughed the little nubs up enough, Bucky replaced his fingers with his mouth. 

In a split second Steve was grabbing Bucky’s hair and pushing his chest against his face. Simultaneously he tried to pull Bucky even closer, arching against the hot air and sinful tongue that teased at his nipples through the shirt. Sharp little bites were scattered between the wet sucking licks, turning him into a babbling mess. 

Once the shirt was good and wet and Steve was on the way to good and loud, Bucky leaned back to admire his handiwork. Two damp patches over Steve’s chest let a hint of red-pink peek through; Steve’s face had turned the same color. He was squirming in Bucky’s lap, rubbing his dick against Bucky’s stomach and firm thighs as best he could. Instead of relief, the attempts seemed to only work Steve up further. 

“Calm down baby,” Bucky murmured. He pressed a kiss to Steve’s shoulder, then his neck. Under his lips the skin was on fire. It gave him pause- until Steve started shifting in earnest. 

“C’mon Buck,” Steve whined. Everything felt so good. Bucky’s kisses. His hands on Steve’s chest. His mouth on Steve's nipples. Fucky, but none of it was enough. 

“You’re a fast one,” Bucky teased. Slowly Bucky leaned back until he was flat on his back with Steve still above him. “Don’t think you’ve gotten this worked up so fast in a while.”

Steve surged forward, grinding down on Bucky as he mouthed at his neck. In between sucking kisses Steve kept up a constant, if muffled, string of “Please Bucky, fuck me. Need you so bad. C’mon, just fuck me.”

Somehow they managed to take off the rest of their clothes without getting up. Bucky used some creative maneuvering to get at the lube in the side table while still keeping Steve occupied. It took a little bit of convincing, but they finally settled with Steve on his back while Bucky fingered him. 

When Bucky worked the first finger in all the way to the knuckle, Steve’s body seemed to sag with relief. The second and third were taken with ease and soon Bucky was slicking up his dick and pressing the blunt head against Steve’s hole. It was a perfect mix of tightness and slick as Bucky eased in.

Steve opened up perfectly for him. Years of practice had Bucky balls deep, filling up his baby with hot, thick cock. It only placated Steve for a moment before he started pushing his hips up, trying to make Bucky’s cock move inside him. 

“Ah-ah,” Bucky chided. With both hands he pinned Steve’s hips to the bed, not letting him move. If Steve was this far gone, it meant Bucky was going to be the one calling the shots. Slowly Bucky eased back and forth, dragging at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Below him, Steve had his eyes closed and was breathing hard. The flush on his face had spread all the way down to his chest and over his shoulders. That was one thing that didn’t change. Even back before the war Steve had been a full-body blusher. 

“Faster,” Steve whined at him. He pushed against Bucky’s hold, trying to force things to move along. “Please, I need it so fucking bad.” 

Bucky sped up his pace ever so slightly; just enough that Steve could feel the difference but nowhere what he wanted. When Steve got like this it ended in one of two ways; either Bucky screwed his brains out for the better part of the evening or he strung Steve out as thin as possible before letting him come. The first could be a lot of fun, but Bucky wasn’t feeling up to marathon sex that evening. 

Before Steve could squirm around too much, Bucky leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one already abused nipple. When he nibbled at the sensitive little nub, just barely using the edge of his teeth, Steve let out a high, reedy noise from the back of his throat. As he kept up the agonizingly slow pace, Bucky worked his mouth over Steve’s chest. Sucked at the stiff, abused flesh; nipped at it with his teeth; laved the flat of his tongue over it. God, his Stevie was almost as sensitive as a girl. 

Dark red bruises popped up on Steve’s smooth skin. They didn’t immediately disappear, but left his chest covered in angry splotches. Carefully, Bucky let go of Steve’s ribs and moved one hand down to his abdomen. There he stroked at the rough, curly hair that led down between Steve’s legs, just petting at it as his fingers brushed lower and lower. The angle Steve had his hips tipped up at meant his cock was drooling a sticky puddle just under his own hipbone. Using a gentle touch, Bucky stroked at the exposed head and around the foreskin. 

The bulbous head was hot and wet and sticky. Around the ridge wetness had gathered and was dripping onto the skin below. Bucky swiped his fingers through it and brought his fingers to his mouth. 

“Shit.” Steve’s voice was shaky. Bucky looked up at him as he deliberately licked the slick off of his fingers. He repeated it several times, until his fingers were wet and Steve was leaking enough that Bucky might as well not be cleaning any of it up. With spit slick fingers Bucky pinched each of Steve’s nipples in turn. Rolled them between his thumb and forefinger. Let the end of his nails scrape at them here and there, just enough to make his baby squirm. 

Bucky pulled at them lightly, then petted the sensitive little nubs with a feather soft-touch. A small wave of relief crept across Steve’s face. His jaw relaxed and he tipped his head back on the pillow, eyes half closed. 

Slowly Bucky slid his hands back down Steve’s body; traced over his ribs down to his hips over smooth skin. 

With no warning he pulled out nearly all the way and thrust back in, starting up a punishing rhythm. The bedframe squeaked at the sudden movement, but the half-moan half-scream Steve made mostly drowned it out. 

Once or twice Bucky had to pause and adjust his stance on his knees. Made sure he wasn’t too wide or too narrow to keep up a fast pace, just like his Stevie wanted. 

Steve was in fucking heaven. A constant stream of filth came from his mouth; some of it half formed some of it turning into loud moans. All of it got Bucky’s motor running. Made him push deeper into Steve with each thrust, each snap of his hips against his ass. The slap of skin on skin was a constant undertone to Steve’s mindless babble, an accompaniment to the low rumble starting in Bucky’s chest. 

It didn’t take much before Steve was pushing back against each thrust. He tried to take Bucky impossibly deeper; tried to angle it so Bucky’s fat cock dragged along his insides just perfectly. When Steve was getting too close to the edge Bucky stopped and held his hips still against the mattress until he’d calmed down enough that he wouldn’t go off the second Bucky touched him. 

By the time Bucky had done it twice Steve’s dick was leaking blurts of precum in earnest. The head was an angry red-purple, fat and bulbous compared to the foreskin it had pushed down. And when he felt them out, Bucky found Steve’s balls drawn up so close to his body, so hot and tight, that it was a wonder he hadn’t busted a nut already. Rather than tease his baby a third time, Bucky returned to a slightly slower, less bruising pace. 

Sweat collected at the small of his back and at the nape of his neck, just where his hair ended. Beneath him, Steve’s chest -his perfect little tits- were slick from spit and sweat and lube. His face was impossibly red with an angry flush that covered most of his chest and shoulders. 

“So fuckin’ pretty,” Bucky grunted out between strokes. “God, you take cock my cock so good Stevie. Like you were made for it.” 

The heat between them built and built, stoked by words, thrusts, mouths, until it was too much. Steve, all strung out on a tight thread, came first. He tightened around Bucky, squeezing his cock in spasms so hard it nearly hurt. A mess of cum shot on Steve’s belly, some of it ended up on Bucky too, proof of how well he’d taken care of his baby. The scream that clawed its way out of Steve’s throat was half silent, building in volume as his body jerked on Bucky’s cock. 

But it was the shudders that got him. The way Steve came apart, his whole body shaking from pleasure; that’s what made Bucky follow him over the edge. Buried deep in Steve, Bucky shot his load. Steve’s knees tightened around his waist as Bucky ground into him, trying to push his cum as deep as he could. Trying to bury his whole length as far in as he could. 

Bucky slumped down, holding himself up with the metal arm for a moment. Things were quickly becoming overly sensitive and they both winced when he pulled out. A blurp of cum dripped onto the sheet between Steve’s thighs, and it took all Bucky had in him not to scoop it back in with his finger. 

“Fuck Stevie,” he sighed, rolling over onto his side. Steve grinned at him, eyes closed, but said nothing. 

Bucky curled around Steve as best he could without smearing the mess of cum and lube and sweat all over them both. Today was not a day to end up glued together. 

“Sorry,” Steve said finally. “I have no idea what got me all worked up.”

“Are you really apologizing for that?” Bucky pinched his shoulder. “What part of the mind-blowing sex we just had seemed like it needed an apology?”

Steve looked sheepish. “It just felt like I jumped your bones the second you walked in the door. No ‘hi honey’ or anything.” Bucky shrugged and he went on.l “It wasn’t until you came home that I started getting riled up.”

“I’ve been told I have that effect.” Bucky’s grin hovered somewhere between lecherous and smug. 

Steve groaned. “What is it with you and terrible lines lately?”

“Hey, you know you like them.”

They rested a little while longer before Bucky dragged them both into the shower. Under the spray and steam of the hot water, Steve got down on his knees and sucked Bucky’s brain out through his dick. And in return Bucky slicked up his hand with some of the bath oil and jerked Steve to completion twice. 

When they settled into bed later that evening, Steve passed out almost immediately and Bucky wasn’t long to follow. Yeah, super-soldier serum gave you a short refractory period, but it didn’t make sex any less exhausting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some tags and changed a few. There shouldn't be anything out of the ordinary for PWP, I just realized I didn't tag for sexual acts and whatnot. 
> 
> Also, this went down a chapter in length because I'm still not awesome at judging how long a finished work will be. But hey, its finished! Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos!

It wasn’t long after that Steve was called back to the lab. This time Tony was floating around in the background nattering on at Bruce who was only half-listening. In one hand Tony had a half-full pot of coffee and the other was a screwdriver. Both of which he was waving around wildly. 

“Ignore him,” Bruce said. “He was terrorizing the interns in R&D. He should crash soon.”

Bucky eyed Tony warily before dodging him and heading to his usual window. The smell of cigarette smoke drew Tony’s attention for all of two seconds before deciding Bucky and his smokes weren’t interesting and turned to making a mess of some paperwork.

Steve settled in the chair and went through the same ritual of blood-pressure, pulse, disinfectant, and Dr. Cho priming his veins for injection. In the background Tony was still yammering away while Bruce made noncommittal noises in response. 

“Excuse me!”Tony was standing by Bruce’s desk looking at the papers strewn across the surface. The confusion and annoyance not shoe-horned into his tone was plain in his face.“Why do you have shitty vaccine prototypes my dad invented just laying around?” 

“They’re the basic formula’s for the medications they gave Steve during the war,” Bruce replied, barely sparing a glance. . “He’s up for some vaccinations and we used those as a starting point. Nothing else was going to work with the increased metabolism and immunity.”

Tony’s frown deepened as he shuffled through the documents. “Umm, you’re missing some pages. There is a reason these were never mass produced-- aside from the whole enhancement thing.”

“That’s everything in Howards file,” Dr. Cho spoke up. “I looked in several other places as well.”

“About that...I have the only copies of the pages you’re missing here. Had I known you were working with this…”Tony trailed off. He took a sip of coffee, as if to strengthen himself, before continuing. “How many shots did you just give Capsicle?”

“Five vaccinations.” Her tone was even, though her face clearly betrayed how angry she was. “Do I need to start CPR? Or is there something about that I should know as well?”

Steve glanced at Bucky across the room. Everything about him had become ten times more menacing since Tony’s outburst. 

“This one is like, 500% on me, I will say.” Tony sat down his coffee and walked over to the chair Steve was sitting in, paper in hand. “The reason this never really got off the ground was because the compounds go nuts if they aren’t handled in a super-specific, ulta-ridiculous way that is basically impossible to do. And that’s if it behaves. Either way, if something is just a smidge off, it turns from a medical miracle to a highly potent aphrodisiac.”

“So they basically gave Steve a sex drug?” Bucky finally asked. He was fidgeting with the zippo lighter in his left hand, making the flame spark up on his fingers every so often and generally looking scary as hell. The angry look wasn’t new; Steve had seen it back before in Brooklyn.

“Pretty much.” Tony looked between the readout of the components on the holoscreen and the paper he had in his hands. “Upside is, it should act as a vaccination. Just with some...unusual side effects.”

Steve buried his face in his hands. Shit. 

“Did you have any episodes with the previous doses?” Tony asked. He looked somewhat excited, before Bruce pointedly stepped on his foot. “Uh, I’m asking from a purely scientific standpoint.”

“Yes,” Steve mumbled. Dread bloomed in his chest as he thought back over the last two visits. “Definitely yes.” 

“Also from a purely scientific standpoint, can you elaborate just a bit? How long were the episodes, how soon did they start, etcetera etcetera.”

Steve dragged his hands down his face and looked up at the ceiling. “It started around two hours later and went for I don’t know how long the first time. The second was-”

“Six hours,” Bucky cut in. He took a last drag off his cigarette and put it out. After holding the smoke for a moment he sighed, letting it out in a thin cloud. “Cause you said it started when I came home.”

Steve shifted uncomfortably in the chair. 

“Well,” Bruce said. “There doesn’t seem to have been any other negative effects from the vaccinations. So far, at least.”

“Oh, there shouldn’t be.” Tony’s voice was annoyingly chipper. “The main issue was it caused temporary nymphomania. Aside from the ethical gray area, there wasn't a downside; in purely scientific medical type terms. Socially that was a totally different thing, so the project was scrapped.”

“So there won’t be any lasting damage?” Bucky asked cautiously. 

Tony shook his head. “Nope.” Deciding the conversation was over, Tony grabbed his coffee mug, took a deep gulp, and proceeded to sit on top of Bruce’s desk as he talked to himself and looked over the notes from Howard. 

Dr. Cho was giving Tony a decidedly murderous glare when Bruce rubbed his hands together and turned back to Steve. 

“So, we have a few options here,” he began. “One is Dr. Cho and I see if we can come up with a way to neutralize the side effects, or even the vaccine all together. Of course if we neutralize the entire vaccine, it means we’d have to come up with new ones -which we are going to do anyway- and run the risk of not having everything taken care of before you leave for Wakanda. 

“The second option is to let your system work through the side effects by itself.” Here Bruce cleared his throat and took off his glasses. He wiped imaginary dirt from the lenses before continuing. “Seeing as you’ve successfully worked through them on your own the last two times, I think it is safe to say the pattern will hold.”

Steve was torn. On the one hand, he wanted to scream at Bruce and Dr. Cho to undo as quickly as possible; that he would be fine with leaving the country sans vaccines. Because as much as he didn’t like to pull the hero card, who was going to stop Captain America from doing Super Important Hero Stuff with the king of another country?

He thought of statistics, and herd immunity; how many leaps modern medicine had made. And Steve made a decision. 

“I’ll wait it out,” he sighed. 

Bruce nodded. “Dr. Cho and I will be down here if you run into any, ahem, complications.”

Steve resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands again. “Can I leave now? While I have some dignity left?”

During the elevator ride up, Bucky was worked over an unlit cigarette while he glared at the tile flooring. Steve went to the kitchen as soon as the doors opened. Meanwhile Bucky went out on the balcony to have a last smoke and think before the vaccines kicked in. 

He had just stubbed out the butt, burnt all the way up to the filter, when Steve came out to sit on the chair next to his. 

“How ya feeling?” Bucky asked him. He knocked their knees together and hooked his ankle around Steve’s. 

“Nothing yet. Don’t know how long it’ll take to kick in this time.” Steve shrugged and glanced back at the living room. He looked tired.

“You wanna go ahead and lay in bed together for when it does?”

“Nah. Movie on the couch?” Steve suggested. 

Bucky snorted. “Rogers, are you trying to pull a ‘Netflix and chill’ on me? Cause I’d say I’m not that easy, but it would be a lie.”

“I did not say ‘Netflix and chill’. I said movie on the couch.” But Steve was trying to contain a smile, even as he said it. “And I am going to kill whoever told you about that.”

“Hey, urban dictionary and google,” Bucky said, shrugging. “Wonders of the modern world. But yes, Steve Rogers, I will gladly accept your most innocent invitation for cinematic viewing on the living room chaise.”

“You know that’s a type of beach chair?” said Steve, rolling his eyes. 

“Eh, whatever.” Bucky got up and pulled Steve to his feet. “What did you have in mind?”

~*~*~  
They made it halfway through an episode of Chopped before the vaccines kicked in. 

At first it was innocuous; Steve shifted around restlessly as the contestants presented their dishes to the judges. But by the time it cut to commercial break he was climbing into Bucky’s lap and kissing him fervently. 

“Bedroom?” Bucky asked between kisses. He had Steve by the hips, pulling him closer and trying to keep him from falling. 

Steve hummed out a negative against Bucky’s mouth.

Things went easy for a little while. They kissed and groped on the couch; not anything more than a couple of teenagers in the back of the theater. Bucky settled against the cushions, Steve a warm comfortable weight above him. It was familiar. Something they’d done a thousand times in a thousand places, but still felt as exciting as the first time. 

When Steve started pushing down on Bucky’s lap, it was clear he was angling for a repeat of the first time. 

Bucky forced himself to pull away. “Hey, Stevie. You sure you wanna do this here?”

Steve nodded frantically. “Yes, yes I’m sure.” His fingers dug into Bucky’s shoulders and it felt like he pressed down even harder. 

“Ok.”

Steve dove back into nipping at Bucky’s mouth and essentially trying to smother him with kissing. Once they got some semblance of a rhythm going, Bucky slid his right hand from Steve’s hip down to press at the bulge in his jeans. The pressure made Steve startle. But two seconds later he was grinding and pressing up against it. 

Bucky carefully maneuvered his hand so he could grip Steve through his pants. Following Steve’s rhythm he squeezed lightly, just enough to apply pressure but not enough to actually do anything. Under his hand Steve was rock hard and hot enough that the warmth could be felt through the layers of underwear and denim. 

It had the desired effect of making Steve grind down against Bucky even harder. His breathing sped up, letting the beginnings of a moan slip now and then. The pulse at his neck quickened against Bucky’s lips. 

Steve groaned and broke their kiss to bury his face in Bucky’s shoulder. His body was on fire with need; like his skin would start peeling back from his bones if Bucky didn’t keep touching him. It was like the last two times, but already worse. 

Fumbling, Steve tried to get his hands down the front of Bucky’s pants without turning his head. The skin of his neck was warm and smelled like soap and sweat and metal. Finally, Steve was able to get the fly undone and wiggled his hand down along the front of the waistband. 

Bucky sucked in a breath through his teeth, hissing, as Steve dragged his fingers over the head of his dick. He’d been affected by the whole kissing-and-groping thing, but his main focus had been on Steve until now. 

They kept on like that. Groping at each other through their clothes and barely pausing to breathe. Steve just kept squirming more and more with each squeeze of Bucky’s hand around him. Meanwhile, he failed to remember to actually stroke Bucky’s dick, not just touch the hot, smooth skin of the head. 

When Bucky started sucking on his neck and pinching his nipples through his shirt, Steve was gone. The grinding and tease of Bucky’s hand hadn’t been enough on its own. But whenever Bucky got his mouth on that spot just under Steve’s ear or started playing with his nipples, it was over. 

Steve gasped as he felt his orgasm overtake him. His hips stuttered and he let out a small scream that quickly tapered into a moan as he clutched at Bucky as tightly as he could. It felt so damn good. But when Steve came down from the high he wasn’t satisfied. Arousal still burned under his skin, though his dick was too sensitive to even touch. Frustrated, Steve groaned into Bucky’s metal shoulder. 

Bucky let him stay in that position for a minute, let him catch his breath. He hadn’t expected Steve to come so quickly, -they hadn’t even taken their pants off yet. When Steve huffed into his shoulder, Bucky brought one hand up to rub his back gently. 

“You ok?” Bucky asked. 

“Dunno,” Steve replied. His voice was muffled slightly from the metal and the material of Bucky’s shirt. “I came, but it wasn’t...good? It hurts to try but I’m still horny.”

Bucky made a noncommittal noise and sat back to let Steve take control. He was the one in the predicament, he should be the one to decide what he wanted next. 

With a frustrated growl, Steve grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He took Bucky’s hands in his and splayed them across the warm, smooth skin of his pecs. The contrast between the cool metal of Bucky’s arm and the flush of arousal still decorating his throat and chest was like a spark against frayed nerves. 

After a moment Bucky got the message. He squeezed at the ample muscle beneath his hands, working it over with teasing touches. Flicking the pink little nubs every so often, the same way he had with girls back before. It didn’t take long for Steve to get it back up and start grinding. 

Bucky was still thick and hot in his jeans; the perfect combination for Steve to rut up against and hump. While Steve kept rolling his hips, Bucky focused the attentions of his mouth entirely on Steve’s chest. 

“Is this making you all hard and horny, baby?” he asked between nips and kisses. Above him Steve nodded vigorously. His hips sped up briefly and tried to push his chest harder against Bucky’s mouth. 

Every so often Bucky would pause and talk dirty to Steve in a low, rumbling voice, working him up even more. When Steve blew his second load he slumped with his forehead on Bucky’s shoulder as he gasped for air. 

“We’re moving this to the bedroom,” Bucky said. He stroked a hand lightly down Steve’s spine, waiting for him to calm down a little bit before man-handling him down the hall. 

In the bedroom, Steve sat at the foot of the bed and flopped back. Despite having just come, his hips bucked into the air slightly, like he was trying to grind on something. 

“Gonna take those pants off?” Bucky asked as he dug through the nightstand for the lube. 

Steve nodded and immediately his hands went to the fly of his jeans. The fabric over the crotch was still bulging from his erection, and in a few spots it was noticeably wet. Bucky stopped to watch as Steve pulled down his jeans, revealing his briefs that were soaked with cum. Lube in hand, Bucky moved even closer and almost hovered as he watched Steve peel off his underwear. 

While the cotton of his briefs had soaked up a good bit of it, there were still patches of wet here and there in the dusky blonde of Steve’s pubic hair. Some of it had smeared all the way back down over his balls and between his inner thighs. 

“Christ Stevie,” Bucky breathed. His own dick throbbed as he palmed himself to relieve some of the pressure. 

“Get over here,” Steve whined. He tipped his head back to look at Bucky and stretched out an arm. Bucky took his hand and let Steve lead him to kneel on the bed. 

It took a few minutes for Steve to stop kissing and pawing at Bucky and let him actually slick up his fingers. When Bucky finally pressed his finger lightly against the tight furl of his ass, just enough to tease, Steve huffed a sigh up at the ceiling. 

Carefully, Bucky petted the warm skin, wetting it with slick. His touch was feather light; skimming over Steve’s skin. Spreading a thin layer of lube wherever he went. When Steve started to try to push back on Bucky’s fingers, he relented. 

With minimal warning, Bucky pushed past the tight ring of muscle and buried a finger in Steve. Steve hissed at the sudden movement, shifting his hips minutely. 

“You’re so good,” Bucky told him, petting Steve’s hip with his left hand. “Doing so good for me baby. God, can’t wait to get in you.” He kept up a string of praise as he crooked his finger, trying to find the right spot. When he bumped it, Steve tightened around him and made a sort of gasping whimper. 

Bucky gently stroked over his prostate, barely pressing. It was hot and a little swollen, like it usually was when he’d fucked Steve through marathon sex. But Steve hadn’t had anything in him for two days, until now. Experimenting, Bucky rubbed just a hair more firmly, increasing the pressure in tiny increments. 

A minute or so later, Steve seized all at once and came with a shudder. He whined Bucky’s name; a high pitched reedy sound.

Immediately Bucky stilled his movement. He could feel the light throb of Steve’s pulse under his fingers, out of synch with the heavy breathing in his ear. 

Tentatively, Bucky pulled his fingers out and brought them back up to Steve’s cock. When his fingers skated over the tip, Steve tensed and hissed. 

“Too much.” Steve squirmed beneath him. “Ah, Buck…”

After a few more strokes Bucky gave up on touching Steve’s dick. He covered his fingers in lube and went back to opening him up. 

Each time he bumped up against Steve’s prostate, Steve jolted a bit. With each finger he fitted in, he pushed Steve closer and closer to his limits. Despite having already come several times, Steve’s dick was twitching every so often in effort to return to full mast. Though he wasn’t totally soft, Bucky knew it would take some effort to make sure they’d worked out the vaccines side-effects. 

Beneath him Steve panted and tried to bury his face in the blankets. The full-body blush seemed almost permanent. But the two combined egged Bucky on, twisting his wrist just so and whispering praise into Steve’s neck. 

“You feel so good baby, so damn good. Fuck, you’re so tight and hot around me. Can’t wait to get my dick in you and pound you real good.” Between Bucky’s words and his fingers moving inside Steve, he coaxed him back to full hardness. 

When Bucky sat back a little to position himself, Steve pulled his face from the blankets to watch. His face was red and his eyes were glassy. Here and there his breathing caught like he couldn’t keep up, but it was the same noises he made last time Bucky worked him up for a solid hour. 

With one hand on Steve’s hip and one hand guiding his cock, Bucky lined up and pressed forward. It was blunt, warm pleasure then the head popped past the resistance and Steve let out a soft sigh. 

Bucky moved slowly. Even though he’d promised Steve a good pounding, he wasn’t planning on going zero to sixty in the first thirty seconds. No, he pushed in slowly making sure the lube slicked the way for him. Made sure Steve’s body was adjusting and could take it as spun up as he was. 

Steve squirmed, trying to make him move faster; he wrapped his legs around Bucky’s hips and waist trying to pull him in closer, deeper. “Fuck me,” he begged. His hips jerked in useless thrusts. It felt like his bones had turned to jelly, the way Bucky was man-handling him. The way he was hot and sensitive all over. Pleasure danced along the line of pain in a heady combination that sent him even deeper into a spiral of need. 

Abruptly, Bucky stopped thrusting. He didn’t move, even at an agonizingly slow pace. Steve huffed out a half whine, half grunt. 

“Bucky!” 

As much as he hated going slow, Steve hated it even more when Bucky fucking stopped right in the middle. Bucky only hit pause on sex when he was being a shit and trying to get Steve all riled up in lust-soaked frustration. When the thrusting was slow and just enough to keep need on the knife’s edge, it was torture but at least it was something. Stopping left Steve full and needy. It left him clenching and unclenching around Bucky’s cock, thick and hard. 

Bucky shifted up on his knees and gripped Steve’s thighs tightly in his hands. The metal of his left was warm, helped along by the heat between their bodies. 

It was too much and not enough all at once. 

What little breath Steve had left in him was knocked out with the first surge of Bucky’s hips. 

Going from nothing to everything was torture in the best way. Lust still overwhelmed Steve. Every inch of his skin was dialed to eleven; every sensation magnified to the point of overstimulation. Ordinarily it would be enough to make him flag; overwhelming him to the point it was no longer pleasurable. Instead, Steve was on cloud nine. Hot and high from the feeling of Bucky inside him, kissing him, fucking him. From the grip on his thighs to the grunting breaths between thrusts, Bucky was holding him down in a world of pleasure. 

There was no telling how long they went at it. Bucky kept adding more lube (despite Steve’s objections at stopping for even a second) and he was more than used to drawing things out. Steve was already so spun up the increase in stimulation was barely enough to register. Whether it was because of the vaccine or the serum, he wasn’t quite sure. 

Bucky pinched at his nipples, sucking them and nibbling the sensitive skin. Even with Steve’s enhanced healing he managed to keep them red and puffy from the onslaught of his mouth and fingers. 

Between them, Steve’s dick rubbed on Bucky’s stomach erratically. The lube and sweat made everything sticky, and when his dick began leaking in earnest it only added to the mess. 

Carefully, Bucky felt between them with his right hand and palmed at the head of Steve’s dick. Feeling the skin of the head hot and swollen, he took Steve into his hand and gave light strokes. It mostly succeeded in smearing the mess between them even more, but combined with a near constant stream of praise and dirty talk, it was enough to push Steve over the edge. 

Bucky ducked his head down to watch as he came. A sad little blurt of cum spurted weakly from Steve cock. The sight of it, the idea that Bucky had been the one to wring Steve out so thoroughly was too much and he came with a loud groan, body racked with pleasure. 

When he tried to pull out, Steve wouldn’t let him. He wrapped his thighs tightly around Bucky’s hips, trying to hold him in place as he grabbed a handful of his ass. Relenting, Bucky shuffled them around so he wasn’t squishing Steve and could avoid the wet spot. 

By the time they were settled Steve was totally soft. The skin of his dick and between his legs looked more red than usual, but considering how long he’d been fucking around it wasn’t all the surprising. (Bucky was definitely not smug about totally wearing his best guy out, super-human enhancements be damned. Not at all.)

They lay there catching their breath and curled up close. Eventually Bucky softened enough that he slipped out without meaning to and Steve made a sad little sound in the back of his throat. 

“You feelin’ any better?” Bucky asked when he found his voice. 

Steve groaned. “Yeah. I think we got it all worked out of my system. I don’t wanna touch my dick for at least a week.”

Bucky snorted. “Yeah, right. Like that will happen. You’ll fucking jump me in the kitchen in three days, tops.”

Steve elbowed him in the side, but didn’t contradict him. 

~*~  
The next time Steve was called down to the labs, it was the night before he left for Wakanda with Bucky and Sam. After a phone call with the disgruntled head of security at La Guardia, Steve had agreed to take a slightly-less experimental version of his travel immunizations. 

“I swear to god Stark, he better not grow a third eye,” Bucky threatened. Even though it was ten at night and he was wearing pajama pants with a Spongebob shirt Bucky still managed to look menacing from across the room, leaning on the window sill and smoking. 

“For the sanity of your neighbors, I think a third eye would be an improvement over super-soldier viagra,” Tony snarked back. He hovered in the background behind Bruce and Dr. Cho. 

“No third eyes, no extra limbs,” Bruce listed off. “I’ll be surprised if you can even feel the needle.”

Once Dr. Cho had administered all the vaccinations, they waited for an hour to make sure there were no immediate side effects. 

Tony checked the time continually, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other two. “Well,” he said finally. “If you gentlemen would excuse me I have a hot date with a hot girl.”

Bruce put his face in his hands. “I thought Pepper said no more jokes about extremis.” 

“It wasn’t a joke,” Tony replied with a shit eating grin. He turned to Steve and Bucky, both by the window. “Now remember grandpas, the mile high club is off limits to good little soldiers. America’s sweetheart is good and pure, so keep your hands off him in the air Buckaroo.”

Bucky was unamused. “You have ten seconds before I follow you down that hallway and hang you from the ceiling until Pepper comes looking for you. Use that time wisely.”

Unsure if Bucky was joking Tony turned the corner sprinting. Bucky made a show of stepping heavily across the room, cigarette still in hand, before returning to the window. 

“No blood on the carpet,” Bruce said mildly, already turning back to his latest project. 

After a few more minutes Dr. Cho bid them all goodnight, with Bucky and Steve following shortly after.   
~*~  
By the time the plane was far over the Atlantic Ocean, Bucky had thoroughly introduced Steve to the mile-high club. The admission fee: a snapchat of Steve’s naked back while Bucky held a condom wrapper in the frame with his metal hand.

The recipient: one Tony Stark.


End file.
